Bonecrafting Guide by Mayhem
Category:Guides Amateur Fairly straight forward. Buying the Bone Chips from the guild vendors in Windurst will probably be the cheapest way to acquire them. Sell your results to vendor/guild. You could use the Arrowheads to level wood, but there are cheaper woodworking crafts for those level ranges. Test item is a Shell Ring 1-4: Bone Hairpin : :*1 x Bone Chip 4-9: Bone Arrowheads : :*2 x Bone Chip Recruit More cheap synthesis. Sheep Teeth can be acquired from the Auction House or from the guild. Carapace Powder will become the first difficult craft to face in that Beetle shells do not stack, and can be difficult to acquire. Again, vendor your results. Test item: Bone Ring 9-16: Gelatin : :*4 x Bone Chip :*1 x Distilled Water 9-17: Bone Ring -alt. : :*1 x Bone Chip :*1 x Sheep Tooth 17-21: Carapace Powder : :*2 x Beetle Shell Initiate Up and until now, things have been fairly cheap. Beetle Jaws will pick up the cost a good bit however. Giant Femurs are best bought from the AH in Windurst. You'll lose a bit of money on this bridge, we'll make it back later. Test item: Beetle Earring 21-25: Beetle Ring : :*1 x Beetle Jaw 24-28: Gelatin : :*1 x Giant Femur :*1 x Distilled Water Levels 28 - 40: Novice Arrowheads are excellent if you're leveling woodworking. However once you craft them for woodworking gains you might find it hard to sell the end result arrows. Ram Horns are unnecessarily pricey on the AH, mostly due to the fact that they don't stack. I'd recommend farming as many as you can from the Tremor Rams and Battering Rams to ease the costs and time involved in buying from the AH. Test Item: Conveniently a Horn Ring 28-33: Beetle Arrowheads : :*1 x Beetle Jaw :*1 x Bone Chip 33-37: Horn Ring : :*1 x Fish Scales :*1 x Ram Horn 33-38: Fang Arrowheads -alt. : :*1 x Black Tiger Fang :*1 x Bone Chip Apprentice Again, more ram horns. If you're farming for your horns, this is where getting your Leathercraft to 30 is helpful. Farm the ram, craft hides to leathers and use the horns for arrowheads. If you've been working on woodworking, you'll have used most of the arrowheads you've made in these last 25 levels. AH the rest if you want. Scorpion crafts are a godsend. Mushussu in Crawlers Nest drop 2x claws and 1x shell 100% of the time. Bring crystals and set up camp in CN till your inventory is full. If possible, save/mule/mail yourself as may of those shells as you can for the next crafts. Test item: Carapace Gorget 38-43: Horn Arrowheads : :*1 x Bone Chip :*1 x Ram Horn 43-53: Scorpion Arrowheads : :*1 x Bone Chip :*1 x Scorpion Claw Journeyman Takes alot of Mushussu, lot of crafts to get to 60. Good thing is your only cost in all this is crystals. Vendor your rings and by the time you're 60 you'll have easily made back all the money invested to this point. Test item: Astragalos 53-60: Scorpion Ring : :*1 x Scorpion Shell Craftsman Demon Arrowheads are the first and only craft you'll really focus on selling on the AH. They sell well, should help cover the cost of Demon Horns. Vendor the other crafts as they are difficult unload anywhere else. Test item: Bone Patas 60-63 Demon Arrowheads : :*1 x Demon Horn :*1 x Bone Chip 63-66 Crumhorn : :*1 x Demon Horn :*1 x Beetle Jaw 66-69 Beast Horn : :*2 x Ram Horn 66-70 Demon's Ring -alt. : :*1 x Demon Horn :*1 x Fish Scales Artisan I loved this craft. Black Tiger Fangs and Carbon Fiber can be farmed/crafted if you want, but even buying them from the AH if you farm your own scorpion shells selling this craft to vendor can make you a healthy bit of money before you're finished. Considering the 9 level gap for when I recommend doing this, you'll want to have Protective Spectacles and the Boneworker's Apron before starting this to make it possible. Test item: Coral Hairpin 70-79: Tigerfangs : :*2 x Black Tiger Fang :*1 x Carbon Fiber :*1 x Scorpion Shell Adept Things slow down here quite alot. You'll have to rely on the AH to obtain your materials, and you'll need a lot of horns and beaks until you're finally past Bugles. Dragon Masks sell well to vendor, even though you'll toss a lot of gil out the window crafting them. Can't be helped, just have to bite the bullet and muscle through. Test item: Coral Bangles 79-85: Hellish Bugle : :*1 x Colibri Beak :*1 x Imp Horn 85-87: Dragon Mask : :*1 x Sheep Leather :*2 x Wyvern Scales Veteran Its almost not fair how awesome this first craft is. Trumpet Shells are easily fished up in Vunkerl Inlet, or if you buy them from the AH as long as you spend less then 20k a stack, you'll still make money selling your rings to vendor. Gavial masks... well theres a reason I said the first craft was only "almost" not fair. Takes quite a few of these to finally make it to 100, so be ready to lose a lot of money. But probably the hardest thing about this craft is the scarcity of materials. You'll be competing with all other Bonecrafters trying to reach 100, as this is really the only viable option to 100. Titanictus shells can be de-synthed from Titanictus, a skill 100 fish caught on ferry rides. Alternatively you can *rarely* dig them up with a chocobo in the Aletpa deserts. With some patience, you'll get that 100. 87-96: Trumpet Ring : :*2 x Trumpet Shell 96-100: Gavial Mask : :*1 x Titanictus Shell :*1 x High Quality Pugil Scales :*1 x Sheep Leather